


Nothing Compares to You

by sulli



Category: Little Mix (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 08:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sulli/pseuds/sulli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the thing about perrie, jade thinks, is that she's the prettiest girl in the entire world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Compares to You

**Author's Note:**

> title was randomly taken from the aziatix song by the same name which everyone should definitely go listen to :')

the thing about perrie, jade thinks, is that she's the prettiest girl in the entire world.

there's no one who shines as bright as perrie does and jade's sure of it. no can smile as bright, or laugh as lovely, or sing as prettily as perrie can. if someone were to ask jade if she loved perrie, she'd say yes because what's the point in lying when her face so clearly shows the answer?

perrie is jade's best friend, but she's also more than that. she's sort of like a soul mate. there's no one that knows more about jade than perrie. kind of like a home, someone who's familiar and warm and comforting.

when they first meet, jade's new and just a bit shy. perrie's the first person she meets, and jade sort of follows her around like a lost puppy but perrie doesn't mind because jade's cute and kind and so maybe she fancies the girl a bit, but so what. 

surprisingly, it's jade that kisses perrie first. it's three weeks after she's moved to this new and unfamiliar city and she's feeling homesick even though this is her home now. she's a bit drunk but she wouldn't blame the kiss on that. perrie was also a bit drunk but it just makes everything a bit easier and lessens the butterflies in her tummy. jade's lips are a bit dry and perrie's are soft and maybe it's a bit awkward at first, but so what. 

perrie takes jade out to this restaurant on their first date that sort of sucks and the food portions are small, but "it's the company that matters," jade assures when perrie apologizes for the fifth time in an hour. perrie says she wanted this to be perfect but jade smiles and says that it already is. 

the second time jade takes perrie out and it's supposed to be a movie. however, jade's driving and she's still doesn't really know her way around, so no one can fault her when she gets lost on the way to perrie's house and ends up crying on the phone to the other girl on an unfamiliar street. perrie ends up finding her ten minutes later and they laugh about it a bit when perrie says it doesn't matter that they've missed the movie because "it's the company that matters." they later end up on perrie's bed watching a really horrible lifetime movie eating their second bag of microwave popcorn. 

their third date is at the park and it's significantly better than their previous ones. when the sun starts to set, it turns the lake a pretty colour, and the breeze is like a warm hug and their skin is sticky where it's pressed together and their hands are sweaty where they're clasped tightly but it's stilly really lovely and jade says as much. perrie says something cheesy ("not nearly as lovely as you") and jade laughs and presses a kiss to perrie's lips and jade thinks that'll never, ever get old. when they finally leave, the sun has set and the air has turned chilly but perrie's arm is slung across jade's shoulder and jade's across perrie's waist and it's nice. 

when it comes down to it, jade's glad she met perrie. through perrie she met leigh-anne and jesy who are just as strange as she is and it's comforting to know that she can count on them. back where she used to live (it's no longer home) she didn't have many friends and the ones she did have, she never felt comfortable around. but with leigh-anne she feels happy. and with jesy she feels whole. and with perrie, she feels happy and whole and a whole lotta other things like maybe love and jade feels like perrie makes her a better person, and so maybe that's a bit typical but so what. 

perrie's smile is so big and wide and genuine and when jade thinks about it her heart swells with affection and she only ever wants to see perrie smiling. perrie shines brighter than the sun and jade reckons she's made out of sunshine itself. at this point jade feels her life is pretty much a cliché because she's convinced if she looks at perrie for too long, she'll die. perrie thinks jade is made out of sugar and spice and everything nice and if someone were to ask her if she loved jade, she'd say yes because what's the point in lying when her face so clearly shows the answer?

 


End file.
